1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for forming a pattern and a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for forming a pattern and a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display having a thin pattern while reducing cost and preventing a coffee stain effect.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying signals to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor array panel and a common electrode panel facing each other. The thin film transistor array panel typically includes a gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor. The gate line and the data line cross within the thin film transistor array panel. The common electrode panel may include a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode.
As described above, two panels of the liquid crystal display include a plurality of patterns, and these patterns are generally formed through a photo-process and an etching process. However, a mask with a predetermined pattern is often used for these processes and increases the manufacturing cost and process time because of complicated process steps involved with production and use of the mask.
To solve these problems, methods for forming the pattern by using a printing method have been proposed. For example, there are various methods such as inkjet printing, nano-imprinting, gravure printing, reverse offset printing, offset printing, and micro-contact printing.
Among printing techniques, in the commonly used reverse offset printing and offset printing, a pattern material is coated on the whole surface of a printing roll, and then only the desired pattern is maintained and transferred to the substrate. However, when the pattern material is coated on the whole surface of the printing roll and the unnecessary portion is subsequently removed, the removed pattern materials may be expensive. The removed pattern materials cannot be re-used; therefore, a financial loss is realized. Also, it is difficult to uniformly coat the pattern material on the whole surface of a large area, and forming a thin coat is also difficult.
Another method of directly forming the pattern on the substrate is using a small nozzle. Here, an additional process for forming a depression in the substrate may be required, and a thick edge portion of the pattern may generate a coffee stain effect.
The information in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and it may contain information that does not form the prior art.